Scared, Granger?
by vegetasbubble
Summary: a Tim Burton-like dark!fic dark, not angsty ; Hermione gets lost in the forest.


**Title:** Scared, Granger?  
**Request/Prompt:**a Tim Burton-like dark!fic (dark, not angsty); bonus points for something to do with the Forbidden Forest, Draco/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Authors Notes: **This story was fun to write. Very darkish, no angst at all. Written for**hp_wishes**. Hope you enjoy!

Why had she run in that damned forest? It was the stupidest thing she could have done, especially on that night. The night when she should have been over with her friends fighting off the invading death eaters. But no, stupid supposed-to-be-smart-girl Hermione Granger ran into a godforsaken forest.

With only the light from her wand the only thing showing her where she was going, Hermione slowly trudged through the silent, dark forest. There was a reason it was called the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron and she had been told, time and time again, by Dumbeldore and other teachers to stay out of it, but being the curious little scamps that they were the three had faced various creatures in this forest. Centaurs, Giants, Dragons, Giant Spiders and even Voldemort himself feeding on Unicorn blood.

The sound os a twig snapping forced Hermione to come back to the situation at hand. Knowing for a fact that the snap hadn't come from the twigs at her feet, she took a stance that woudl ready her for a fight if one were to occur. It was as she was doing this and whirlign around trying to find the source of the noise, that the full moon- white and bright- emerged from behind the dark clouds of the night behind which it was hiding. The light entered the forest instantly, lighting up the entire gulley that Hermione was standing in. She could see the trees and the path and the dead crow being eaten by ants.

She also saw a person. A person who's hair shone brighter with the moonlight coming off it. The person who had obvioiusly stood on that wretched twig, causing Hermione to react the way she was.

"Draco bloody Malfoy," she swore under her breath, wand instantly finding him and pointing at him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his black and green Slytherin robe gone leaving him in black faded trousers and a black button up shirt. His wand was sticking up out of his pocket. He wasn't even defending himself.

"Well well well," he slurred, uncrossing his arms and walking along a large tree root that circled the gulley, "If it isn't know-it-all Granger. All alone in a dark forest. No one to hear her scream. Kind of like that idea, myself." Thew way he had said it was bad enough, he didn't have to run his tongue over his lips like that. Goosebumps lined Hermione's arms.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she hissed, " Shouldn't you be with your deatheater buddies."

"Got the fun job of checking out this pitiful excuse of a forest. Doesn't seem very dangerous to me. No creatures here to make a noise. Kind of gloomy and frightful when its quiet, wouldn't you say Granger?"

He was teasing her and she knew it. She continued to point her wand at him as he moved closer to her. For some reason, she couldn't even speak any spell that came to her mind. It was like she was lost in a trance. Grinning like the cheshire cat she knew he was, he slaunted up to her and pushed her ahdn down. Her wand fell to her feet. Her breath caught in her throat. He lifted a slender hand and pushed her dark hair off her shoulder, revealing her pale, bare neck to him. "Scared, Granger?"

"Petrified," she admitted, as she heard -no, felt him breathe in the scent from her neck.

"Shouldn't be all alone in a forest. Creepy people about," he whispered, wrapping a hand around her wasit, the other holding her shoulder. "Wouldn't want to see Potter and Weasley in fits about you missing." He breathed in again, closing his eyes and strangely enough, Hermione closed her's also.

But for some reason, unknown to her, he didn't do anything else. He breathed in her scent, her blood, her fear, her excitement and her distress but didn't move to hurt her. As quickly as he had appeared, he left her. Pulled away from her and headed in the direction to leave the forest.

"Best leave Granger," he warned her, looking at her over his shoulder, "Next time I find you alone..." He didn't finish, he didn't need to. He threw her one last smirk and left the wood, leaving a confused, dazzed and scared Hermione alone.

**Fin**

_Long, I know. Couldn't finish it any sooner than this and I love writing evil!Draco so much! LOL. Although, when I read back through this all I can think is "Why didn't I make him bite her?" bringing in my famous vamp!Draco. Oh well. Suppose that was all in the suspence. Hope it was Tim-Burton enough for you. Hope it answered the prompt! Had lost of fun writing this!_


End file.
